Et le temps passa
by Motokolas
Summary: Oneshot se déroulant après le dernier tome et raconte le réveille de Zardy. [! Shônen Ai ZardyxTetius ]


Lorsque Zardy ouvrit ses yeux ambrés, ces derniers se refermèrent immédiatement : après tout ce temps passé clos, la luminosité les blessaient.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent paupières fermées avant qu'il ne se décide à les ouvrir de nouveau.

Petit à petit, les contours des lieux se dessinèrent et les couleurs apparurent. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. C'était une chambre dont les épais rideaux de velours des fenêtres étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir un jardin au dehors.

Le général des Enfers était allongé dans un grand lit placé contre l'un des murs. Les draps bleus recouvrant sa nudité étaient d'une grande douceur sur la peau du Démon. Cependant rien n'était aussi doux que son Ange Tetius pour lui…

Il voulu bouger mais poussa un grognement car tout son corps était douloureux.

Il devait malheureusement continuer de se reposer.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être encore en vie, avec son corps normal de Démon…

Il tourna la tête malgré la douleur car il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur sa gauche.

La personne qui venait d'entrer avait tout d'un bel ange : de longs cheveux clairs, une peau de nacre et d'aspect parfaitement lisse. Tetius avait les traits fins, doux et deux superbes ailes aux plumes d'une blancheur immaculée ornaient son dos.

"Il est si beau …" pensa Zardy avant de prononcer avec quelques difficultés :

_-"Merci…si c'est un rêve alors faites que je ne me réveille pas. Teti…Mon ange des ténèbres est là, avec ses deux magnifiques ailes blanches."_

_-"Enfin réveillé. Je commençais à perdre patience_" Lança Tetius d'un ton neutre quoi qu'un peu froid.

-"_Explique-moi Teti : Alors que j'avais fusionné avec ce Titan, presque avec toi même… je suis toujours en vie…toi aussi." _

_-"C'est grâce à Raules-sama, mais en réalité personne ne sait exactement comment."_

_-"Et pour ton aile… ?" _Demanda doucement Zardy en laissant transparaître sa joie de la voir entière, mais aussi son profond regret. En effet, son cœur n'avait pas oublié l'horreur d'être à l'origine de sa disparition.

_-"L'énergie du Titan l'a fait renaître."_

Tetius tourna les talons mais avant de passer la porte il murmura _: "Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter, elle m'a également rendu une vrai vie…"_

Zardy se retrouva seul avec ses quelques phrases, laconiques à son goût, comme seules explications.

Ainsi, Tetius avait de nouveau sa précieuse aile, il pouvait retourner dans le ciel où il semblait être un oiseau, gracieux et agile.

Mais plus encore que cela, il n'était plus le "cadavre en sursis" nécessitant une "fleur de vie" par jour pour le rester.

"Quel bonheur… " Pensa Zardy qui s'endormit sur ces belles pensées, encore trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tetius revint avec un plateau d'argent finement ciselé sur lequel était posé un repas.

Sans un mot, l'Ange le déposa délicatement sur la table de nuit à côté de Zardy.

_-"Teti, depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé toi ?"_

_-"Je ne me suis pas endormi."_

_-"Alors dis-moi depuis combien de temps je me repose ainsi ?"_

_-"Un demi-siècle"_ Répondit calmement Tetius

_-"Quoi ???"_ S'exclama l'autre sous le coup de la surprise. "_Qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps là ?"_

_-"J'ai veillé sur vous, Zardy…sama."_

-"_Que…tu as fait cela ? Pourquoi…ne pas m'avoir achevé ?"_

_-"Je n'ai pas oublié que, malgré tout, j'ai retrouvé la vie grâce à vous."_

_-"Mais c'est aussi à cause de moi que tu l'avais perdu, tout comme ton aile !!"_

_-"Je l'avais perdu pour protéger Raules-sama alors cela me va. Quand à mon aile, c'était lors d'une colère noire provoquée par votre jalousie qui n'a d'égale que votre amour pour moi que vous me l'avez arraché."_

Zardy eu les larmes aux yeux.

_-"Teti…aurais-tu enfin compris ? Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais._ _Je n'ai su que te faire du mal alors que c'était tout le contraire que je voulais."_

L'ange continua comme si il n'avait pas entendu

_-"J'ai longtemps cru que vous me traitiez ainsi à cause de ma trahison envers vous. Il y avait aussi parceque_…" Il soupira avant de reprendre _"Lorsque nous étions dans la dimension de glace, vous m'avez souvent murmuré des choses à l'oreille alors que vous me pensiez endormis. Au début, je refusais d'entendre ses mots, mais il me fallait être honnête : votre voix, sensible et tendre dans ces moments là, ne mentait pas."_

_-"Teti…Teti…" _Répétait Zardy comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait prononcer avant de finalement ajouter : _"Si j'ai agit ainsi c'est parceque je ne supportais plus la douleur que tes yeux glacés provoquaient en moi alors qu'ils étaient si tendres et aimants pour Raules ! Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à lui alors que tu sais pertinemment que son cœur est à Eris pour l'éternité !_ "

Il s'était mit en position assise sous le coup de la colère qu'une telle incompréhension éveillait en lui.

-"_De la même manière que vous vous êtes accroché à moi alors vous saviez que je ne servirais que Raules-sama._"

"Touché…Il a raison" pensa Zardy avant de dire plus calmement :

-"_Si Seulement j'avais pu avoir ton amour, au moins je te l'aurais rendu. Je suis désolé de tout le mal que je t'ai fait, vraiment. Tu ne méritais pas tant de souffrances, bel ange."_

Il tendit la main vers le visage doux de Tetius et le lui caressa du bout des doigts.

_-"Je le sais Zardy, comme je sais aussi tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. C'est plus que personne d'autre n'avait fait à mon égard, d'une manière brutale, certes…" _regarde Zardy dans les yeux"…_mais sincère."_

Ces derniers mots touchèrent le démon au plus profond de son être. Enfin l'Ange reconnaissait qu'il était l'objet de ses pensées depuis si longtemps. Peu lui importait que Tetius le déteste pour l'éternité, au moins ce dernier savait qu'il serait mort par amour pour lui. Et pour la première fois dans les yeux de l'Ange démoniaque, Zardy ne décela ni colère froide ni haine.

Il saisit doucement le bras de Tetius et le tira à lui. Le Démon ailé se laissa faire et s'assit sur le lit. Zardy le prit alors dans ses bras avec une tendresse infinie, comme si il le faisait pour la dernière fois et qu'il voulait graver la sensation provoquée en lui pour toujours.

_-"Teti, je t'ai aimé depuis le moment où je t'ai vu. Tu avais cru voir un Dieu la première fois que tu as vu Raules, mais moi j'ai cru me trouver en face d'un Ange en te voyant. Ma vie de Démon ne fut plus jamais la même. Dans tous mes gestes je pensais à toi. Et il en est ainsi depuis ce jour là. Tes yeux reflètent les sentiments qu'éprouve ton cœur. Malheureusement, ils me sont hostiles depuis le début : glaciaux et remplis de haine, de dégoût…ses yeux m'ont déchirés bien au delà de toutes les blessures physiques. Tu peux bien les garder ainsi, cela m'est égale car tu as retrouvé cette étincelle qui te manquait en récupérant une vrai vie: mon objectif est atteint, tu n'en est que plus beau_."

Il relâcha son étreinte. Estimant que de toute façon Teti ne voudrait sûrement pas prolonger le contact.

_-"Tout cela…pour moi…" _Murmura Tetius._ "Vous vouliez me redonner la vie en m'injectant la vôtre lorsque j'ai planté l'épée d'Azel en vous. A vos yeux, ma vie était la plus importante."_

Une larme silencieuse dévala sur le visage de l'Ange que Zardy essuya délicatement d'une main.

_-"Oui, car je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je le sais car j'étais désespéré lorsque tu étais mort. J'aurais fait m'importe quoi pour que tu ouvres tes magnifiques yeux, même si ils m'insultaient. D'ailleurs j'ai fait n'importe quoi!"_ Termina-t-il d'un ton plus léger.

_-"Oui mais au final, nous sommes tous les deux vivants et ensembles"._

_-"Teti… ?"_ Interrogea le Général des Enfers, surprit des mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

C'est encore plus surprit qu'il sentit le Démon ailé poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien que Zardy avait déjà goûté à leurs parfums enivrants et subtils, plus ou moins de force, cette fois-ci était différente : leurs saveurs était encore plus douce. C'était son Tetius qui était venu à lui. Il avait l'impression de rêver.

Lentement, il se laissa retomber pour se mettre sur le dos, allongé sur le lit. A sa plus grande joie, Tetius suivit le mouvement et se pencha délicatement sur Zardy pour ne pas briser le baiser. Le démon brun enlaça le corps frêle du blond alors que ce dernier passait ses bras fins autour du cou d'un Général que trop ravi de ce geste.

Les mains de Zardy caressaient tantôt le dos et les ailes de l'Ange, tantôt ses cheveux si lisses et soyeux. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un baiser qui n'en finissait pas de se faire plus intense, Tetius se sépara des lèvres de Zardy qui, bien que frustré qu'il se termine, n'avait jamais été plus heureux.

_-"Merci…merci mon Teti, maintenant je peux mourir en paix car tu m'as embrassé. Je n'ai pas eu à te forcer. Si tu savais comme cela m'a fait plaisir."_

_-"Mais Zardy, je ne souhaite pas que vous mouriez, ou bien je vous donnerais ma vie."_

_-"Tetius, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te suis plus là !" _

_-"C'est simple, j'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pendant que vous dormiez pour réfléchir, faire le point. J'ai aussi eu tout le loisir de pouvoir observer chaque centimètre de votre corps"_ Termina-t-il avec un petit sourire espiègle que Zardy ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Cette dernière phrase ne laissa pas le démon brun indifférent : il sentit monter en lui un désir furieux de l'Ange.

_-"Tiens tiens…me laisseras-tu en faire de même ? Je voudrais connaître chaque millimètre de ta peau si douce"_ Murmura-t-il en laissant courir ses mains le long du corps de Tetius.

Le sourire de l'Ange se fit plus prononcé puis il répondit :

-"_Je voudrais d'abord que vous soyez au meilleur de votre forme. Reposez-vous."_

Doucement, il se redressa, remit correctement les draps sur le corps bouillant de désir de Zardy, lui sourit une dernière fois avant de passer la porte en disant : _j'espère que le repas vous plaira. _

Le Démon aux cheveux courts soupira, saisit le plateau et commença à manger. La nourriture était délicieuse. Zardy eu un sourire et murmura :

_-"Même si ce plat avait été immangeable, tu viens de nourrir mon âme damnée, Teti"_


End file.
